User talk:TWRFan2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Oliver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jdogman (talk) 19:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Unneeded categories Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. Partially due to the fact that certain items get reintroduced certain years after they get discontinued, we at the Thomas Wooden Railway wiki do not organize product pages by year. As a courtesy, please refrain from adding any more of these categories to product pages. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 3:36 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 20:36, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : Update: It seems you have chosen not to listen to my advice and have continued to add unneeded categories even after my request. Please refrain from adding any more unneeded year-based categories to pages or you may temporarily be blocked. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 3:40 P.M. EST approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 20:41, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : Well, I find that to be unfair. I am not organizing the pages by year, but I believe that it is only fair that we add categories saying the year the items came out. I do not see what is "unneeded" from them. TWRFan2000, , 3:48 P.M. EST approx. TWRFan2000 (talk) 20:41, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : I'm sorry. Ethanrosenbloom (User talk:Ethanrosenbloom) (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 20:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC)) :: While you may not intentionally be organizing the categories by year, you have been ignoring administrative warnings and have continued to add these categories. By adding these categories, you are creating more work that admins have to fix. I have made it clear in my first message that these categories are not needed because certain items get reintroduced several years after they were originally discontinued, and we at the TWR wiki do not organize pages by the year they were introduced or discontinued. For now, I have decided to block your account for one week to prevent any more unneeded categories from being added to any more pages. I will also inform the other active admins about this so they can make sure I have made the right decision. You may appeal the block here. FDMG, 3:58 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:10, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Character Cards Dear TWRFan2000, In response to the message you have sent regarding Character Cards, I am not entirely sure if there ever were proper 2003 character cards for Dodge, Splatter, the pre-2004 Terence, the Pre-2004 Aquarium Cars, or the Flying Scotsman. There used to be a bunch of pictures of different variations of character cards, but they had to be taken down due to the fact that the user who uploaded them did not have permission from whoever owned those pictures. I am not entirely sure if any of the cards you mentioned were in those pictures, as it has been a long time since those pictures were taken down. FDMG, 1:53 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 18:53, November 30, 2014 (UTC) : What I mean by "proper" 2003 cards are cards that look exactly like they would that year, featuring the character's model as it would have appeared that year travelling across the tracks or road. Hope this has helped. FDMG, 6:18 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 23:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Image naming Please follow these guidelines when uploading images in the future. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 05:18, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Do you have the back of the Stop & Go Station in 2003 box? (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 19:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC)) Sadly, I do not. Oh, sorry. Where did you get the Stop & Go Station in 2003 box anyway? (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 04:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC))